


Charlie's Kind of Detention

by Dallas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/pseuds/Dallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after leaving Hogwarts, Charlie still finds a way to frustrate McGonagall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie's Kind of Detention

“Mr Weasley!” the sharp reprimand was familiar to any student that had attended Hogwarts with one or two of the brothers. The fact that indeed four heads turned at the sound only served to irritate her further. “What is the meaning of this?” she glanced over them. A terrified looking First Year, two sheepish looking twins and an ex-student who shouldn’t have been on the school grounds at all.

“If you could tell us...”

“Begging your pardon, Professor...”

“Who you’re after...”

“I’m sure we’ll all be happy to help...”

The twins flashed identical charming smiles, making an effort to get themselves out of any trouble they had possibly gotten into. Despite the Deputy Headmistress’ love of Quidditch, and her House, they knew being the star Beaters before a big game wouldn’t cut it if she was hell bent on disciplining them for one thing or another.

“Charlie Weasley,” she clarified, noting the obvious sigh of relief from the other three redheads. “Though, while I’m at it, Ronald Weasley you are not permitted to be in the locker rooms unless you are a team member. Did you manage to qualify for the Gryffindor team without my knowledge?”

“N... no, Professor,” he looked at her with wide eyes, frozen to the spot.

“Then I suggest you leave before I deduct 50 points for not following the rules,” she managed to avoid a self-satisfied smirk as she watched the young boy dash from the room. She may be strict but it didn’t mean, from time to time, she couldn’t find amusement in the situation. “As for you, Charlie, it is my understanding you have been supplying students with brooms specifically banned within the school guidelines.”

Stupidly, the ex-student, attempted to hide the offending object behind his back. “Don’t know what you mean, Professor,” he flashed a charming grin, his twin brothers rolling their eyes.

“You may not be a student any longer, but you can be sure there are consequences for this,” she told him sharply and turned on her heel. As she headed for the door she called over her shoulder, “My office immediately, Mr Weasley, and be sure to bring this infamous broom of yours.”

He was quick to comply, shrinking the broom to fit in his pocket as he followed after the crisp clips of the Professor’s boots as they moved into the Castle and through its extensive halls. He licked his lips in preparation for what was to come as he entered the room behind her, pushing the door shut without looking back.

The moment they both heard the lock click all bets were off. Minerva turned swiftly just as Charlie crashed into her, pushing her back towards her desk as their lips met. “I trust you have what I’m looking for, Mr Weasley,” she murmured, her hand flicking her wand sharply to remove everything from the top of her desk.

“You won’t be disappointed with this wood, Professor,” he growled against her ear, rolling his hips against her.


End file.
